What They Never Saw
by Rocky's cutie
Summary: Inside Lita's head during the whole kiss thing. My first fanfiction, please R/R. please be kind!


WHAT THEY NEVER SAW

WHAT THEY NEVER SAW

** **

** **

** **

What was his problem?I had been in these kinds of matches before.It's not like I've never fought a man before.Not that Deany Malerko actually qualified as a man.But he was an established wrestler, and I have gone up against some in my time.He knows I can take care of myself.Or he better know that by now.I am not someone who just stands by and does nothing. He knows I'm a fighter.I rake my hands through my red hair in annoyance.I look over my outfit, comprised of a small white, shiny top and my usual baggy pants.

He has always looked after me, along with Jeff, but Matt never acted quite like this.His eyes were filled with concern and he wouldn't let it go.He really didn't want me in this match.He would protect me, or he said something like that.I love the Hardy Boyz, but I can't have them fight my battles.They should know by now how much of an independent woman I am.I would never back down to anyone; although it was becomingconsiderably hard to fight with those dark brown eyes.Matt whipped his black pony- tail behind his head in frustration.His handsome face contorted with mixed emotions.

So why is Matt all of the sudden acting like the big protector.I swear, sometimes he's worse than a boyfriend. Wait, where did that come from?Matt is definitely not my boyfriend, no way.Jeff and him are like the two brothers I never had.They always have been before.So what's so different now?There isn't anything that has changed, has there?Wow, Matt's cologne smells really good, I'll have to ask him what it is when we stop fighting.

No, there is no way that I am giving up this match.Malenko is going to get what's coming to him.I just wish that my leg wasn't acting up so much tonight.It hasn't had a lot of time to rest, but still, it could have picked a different night to act up. 

Matt just looked at me, along with my leg.He knows what's up, he always knows.Oh well, there is nothing he can do to make me back out of this one, he knows it, so he, along with Jeff, announce that they have my back.They both give me a hug, but Matt seems to linger a bit longer, not that I mind really.What am I thinking about tonight?There is something in the air.It sweeps around me like a cloak.Something is going to happen.I wish I knew what.

I urge both of the Hardyz to stay in the back, which takes some coaxing, especially with Matt.Jeff understands sooner, but for some reason Matt is more persistent tonight. He looks into my eyes and sees it, I have to do this by myself.I can't have them with me all of the time.I rub my leg and get ready for my music to start.

Chapter 2 

Well this certainly isn't going the way I imagined it.I pictured a tough fight of course, but I didn't quite see this happening.My whole body aches as it takes the beating that Malenko is dishing out upon it.He is really focused tonight.I shudder as I think he is really focusedall right, on massacring me in the ring.I try my best to build an offense, I am able to get some moves in.But I just can't seem to stop his assault on my hurting body.My leg is on fire and I can barely stand on it.I can't believe this is happening.I try to block the thought out, but there is no denying it.Malenko is winning.But I can't let him get the pin.No matter what, I won't ever give him the satisfaction of pinning my conscious body.

Chapter 3 

But that promise seems to fade a bit when he executes yet another successful move upon me and goes for the pin.I wait for the bell to ring, yet I can't stop my body from fighting to get my shoulder off of the matt.I know the ref is out, but it is only a matter of time. What if he gets up suddenly or something? I can't let him count the one, two, three for Malenko.I would never forgive myself.

Suddenly a surge of energy rushes through my body as I will myself to remember the countless assaults that Malenko and his group have executed on me, not to mention my friends, all because Malerko here has a thing for me.The sick pervert, he should be ashamed. I wonder what his wife thinks of his rantings and actions.But I can't think about that now as I slowly rise to a bent over position, on my feet, in the ring

But all of a sudden I feel a thump on the matt and see Malenko's prone body on the floor.With no thoughts of anything else but the win and what that would mean, I go for the pin.I crawl over to him and drape my arm over his chest and wait for the referee.He eventually comes and in my hazy fog of a brain, I realize he has counted me the winner.I feel a pair of strong hands help me up to my feet.I smell the familiar cologne and see a flash of black, to realize that it's Matt.He helped me.He doesn't have to say a word for me to know that.

Amazingly I'm not mad, not in the least.Not when I see Malenko laid out on the arena floor, outside of the squared circle.Matt engulfs me in a hug and raises my hand in victory.I smile to him and we embrace again.Like I said before, he's always been there for me.I don't know what I would do without him.But the next second, his lips are on mine and I am brought out of my victory haze.

Chapter 4 

We stare at each other, me in shock, and him in shock and something else, mixed.I can't really read him.But I can feel the fear that comes off of him.I touch my lips and look around, wondering what I should do, what happened?

Being the country gentleman that he is, he apologizes profusely.He would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship.He doesn't want to make me mad.He was caught up in the moment. Was I caught up in the moment?Does this even make sense?

I have been having these conflicting emotions for quite some time now.But I had yet to figure out what to do about them, until this night that is.

When I don't say anything he must guess that I am upset, so he quickly leaves the ring and starts to exit.I can see him hit his head in frustration and annoyance.He's beating himself up over me.But what is this feeling inside of me?My arms are still warm from his embrace.I can still smell his cologne, can still feel his shirt upon my bare skin.I love that, but do I want that?What would that mean?

Then I remember some advice that my mother had given me a long time ago. When I was a young teenager, I had asked her how you knew when you had found the one you should be with?She answered with this simple question, can you picture you're life without him?Is there a future without him and those feelings of butterflies and warmth?

The answer was just as simple, no.When I realized this, I quickly ran after his fleeting form.I had to show him, had to let him know.I tugged on his shirt and with luck, he turned around.Of course he apologized again, not understanding, but I quickly silenced his words with a soft touch, followed by akiss of my own.It was a kiss that I had never felt before.The electricity enveloped us, and yes I know it's a cliché, but it had fireworks and all of that shit.I was all a glow, as I would later come to find out was evident to the announcers.I could only imagine what Jeff was doing.We were going to get it when we went backstage, Jeff would never let us forget our very public make out session.

I don't know what is to come in the future.But I do know this, there is no future for me without Matthew Moore Hardy.


End file.
